Mamaw and Papaw Thermopolis
Shirley "Mamaw" Thermopolis and "Papaw" Thermopolis are the parents of Helen Thermopolis and maternal grandparents of Mia Thermopolis and Rocky Thermopolis-Gianini. Biography Mamaw and Papaw are from Versailles, Indiana. Papaw runs the Handy Dandy Hardware Store.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight They have two daughters, Marie and Helen Thermopolis. Helen left home when she was 18 and has only returned twice - both times with Mia.The Princess Diaries Marie dropped her son, Hank, off with Mamaw and Papaw just before Helen and Mia's second visit.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight Marie left to live on a commune.Holiday Princess: A Princess Diaries Book Mia's Freshman Year Mamaw and Papaw come to Manhattan with Hank for the wedding that Clarisse attempts to throw for Helen Thermopolis and Frank Gianini.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight Mamaw somewhat hits it off with Clarisse and meets her for tea to continue planning the wedding. Mamaw become very concerned both times that Hank goes missing and does not seem to approve of him becoming an underwear model. She does not seem upset at Helen and Frank eloping (though Mia tells her mother that they are upset, as she knows this will make her happy). As Mamaw and Papaw leave she talks to Clarisse about baby names and planning a christening. Mamaw and Papaw call after Mia's press conference regarding the dresses that Sebastiano designed, announcing that all the proceeds would go to Greenpeace, to congratulate Mia.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love Mia's Sophomore Year Mamaw and Papaw threaten to come to New York as they have not yet met Rocky Thermopolis-Gianini, so instead Helen and Frank decide to fly down to Indiana.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training While Helen and Frank are out of the house in Versailles they leave Rocky with Mamaw and Papaw, who do not get up when he cries, but comment upon his parents' return that he has quite the set of lungs. For Christmas, Mamaw and Papaw send Mia a Madame Alexander doll of herself, which she promptly gives away to Olivia, one of the tourists from the Princess of the Seas.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI and a Half: The Princess Present Mia's Senior Year Mamaw and Papaw come to New York for Mia's 18th birthday party. Helen and Frank schedule back to back tours to keep Mamaw and Papaw away from the loft. On Mia's birthday they come in to Mia's room with Rocky to wake her up before Helen ushers them out. She assures them that they will see Mia later. Mia joins Mamaw, Papaw, Helen, Frank, and Rocky at the zoo. Afterward they decide to get dinner at Applebees, as Papaw dislikes unfamiliar food. At dinner Mamaw suggests Mia should go to school for nursing, but Mia explains that as a princess that isn't really an option. Mamaw gets her hair styled by Paolo and she wears an evening gown to Mia's party, with Papaw in a tux.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Physical Description Mamaw Mamaw is described as soft and resembling a mom in a John Hughes film.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight She has bleach blonde hair and a large butt. Papaw Papaw is described as very bony.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight He is always wearing a baseball cap and resembles an elderly Matt Damon. Personality and Traits Mamaw and Papaw are both Republicans, who voted for George Bush Sr. and George Bush Jr. They did not support Helen's decision to have Mia, nor do they support the way that she has chosen to raise her.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight References Category:Characters Category:Thermopolis Family